gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars
Основные миссии Всего основных миссий 65. (58 сюжетных, 5 дополнительных в версии на PSP, и две загружаемых) Ву "Кенни" Ли *Yu Jian - Добраться до дома Кенни. *Pursuit Farce - Встретить Ling Shan и скрыться от копов. *Under the Gun - Отработать приемы рукопашного боя с Ling Shan и разобраться с налетчиками, атакующими ресторан Кенни. *Payback - Отомстить за смерть Линь. *The Wheelman - Угнать три автомобиля для Chan Jaoming за 6 часов. *Tricks of the Triad - Провернуть сделки с наркодилерами Лиамом и Дэнни. *Natural Burn Killer - Сжечь два магазина, не желающих платить за крышу. *Recruitment Drive - Защитить от бандитов несколько иммигрантов и принять их в ряды Триады. *Carpe Dime - Steal a Spanish Lord's van to check for the Yu Jian. *Store Wars - Defend a store from the Spanish Lords. *Copter Carnage - Defend Kenny's merchandise from the Spanish Lords and tail the copter back to their warehouse. *Kenny Strikes Back - Steal merchandise from the Spanish Lord's warehouse. *Missed the Boat? - Take a boat out to a drug deal and escape from the coast guards before bringing the drugs back to shore. *Rat Race - Defend Kenny while he drives to warn Hsin Jaoming of Zhou Ming and Chan Jaoming's betrayal. Чан Джаоминг *Pimp His Ride - Испортить автомобиль соперника Чана. *Whack the Racers - Помочь чану выиграть гонку, мешая его оппонентам. *Jackin' Chan - Спасти Чана от убийц. *Raw Deal - Protect Chan from the Spanish Lords during a drug deal. *Sa-boat-age - Race Chan and protect him from the Spanish Lords. *Counterfeit Gangster - Destroy all of Chan's goods before the FIB recovers them. *Slaying With Fire - Protect Chan and his contacts during a meet. *Clear the Pier - Chase and kill Chan Jaoming. Чжоу Минг *Stealing the Show - Sneak onto the back of a delivery truck and toss the merchandise to Zhou. *Flatliner - Steal an Ambulance containing Zhou's old friend Uri from Francis International Airport and drive it back to Zhou's house. *Bomb Disposal - Disarm three of Hsin's vans containing bombs meant to destroy Zhou's drug stash cars, and stop further attempts to do so. *Driven to Destruction - Drive Zhou on his Bobcat to African-American drug dealers and let him shoot them with his minigun, until the carnage meter is filled. *Cash and Burn - Burn all of the Korean's goods at a construction site and kill security forces. *Dragon Haul Z - Steal a truck containing a dragon costume and after Zhou robs a bank, do the instructed moves in the dragon costume without arrousing too much suspicion and escape. *The Fandom Menace - Escort Zhou and, later, two of the Triads, to different places and back, killing any f the paparazzi that takes incriminating shots of Zhou. *So Near, Yet Sonar - Recover sunken goods from his sunken ship using a sonar. *Hit from the Tong - Kill Zhou Ming. Хсин Джаоминг *Trail Blazer - Destroy a gambling den by ramming a leaking Tanker into it. *The Offshore Offload - Rescue Hsin's men from the Feds, pick up Hsin's accountant and take them all to Castle Gardens. *One Shot, One Kill - Snipe an FIB infromant against Chan Jaoming and escape your wanted level. *By Myriads of Swords - Kill two of the Midtown Gangster leaders unfaithful to Hsin and collect their IDs. *A Shadow Of Doubt - Tail two Koreans to their hideout. *Friend or Foe? - Breach the Koreans' hideout and obtain the FIB files. *Arms Out of Harm's Way - Kill the Midtown Gangsters' arms dealer. *The Wages of Hsin - Destroy the Koreans' hideout with explosives. *A Rude Awakening - Chase and kill Rudy D'Avanzo. Вейд Хестон *The Tow Job - Steal a Korean's car, gain police attention and park it outside a Police Station in Bohan. *The Tail Bagging the Dogs - Kill the Korean and all his underbosses. *Weapons of Mass Distraction - Distract the IAD while Heston plants a bug in their base. *Street of Rage - Rescue Heston from the Wonsu Assassins. *Operation Northwood - Chase a drug dealer to his warehouse, then destroy it with your bomb equipped car. *Torpedo Run - Destroy Zhou Ming's Zhouboat then take out his escaping gang members. *Scrambled - Destroy 3 Scramblers. *Evidence Dash - Destroy evidence in Wade's Admiral. *Wi-Find - Hack the FIB files to identify the Triad's rat. *Salt in the Wound - Chase and kill Kenny Lee. Лестор Лерок *Double Trouble - Take out some of The Lost gangsters and use the Monoglobe to destroy a building with The Lost members. *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! - Sell all of the AoD's drugs before the rivals do. *Convoy Conflict - Protect Lester's drug shipments as he delivers it to Meredith. *See No Evil - Protect Lester and Meredith from the Angels of Death as he transports her to her house, without frightening her. Руди Д`Аванцо *Grave Situation - Protect D'Avanzo from Jimmy Capra's men. *Steal the Wheels - Steal Jimmy Capra's car. *The World's a Stooge - Take out all the Feds' rats in the Messina's *Oversights - Snipe Jimmy Capra and his men. Только на PlayStation Portable Чан Джаоминг *Parking Pickle - Retrieve Melanie's van in some cargo crates and escape with the van. Мелани Милард *Dock'u'mental - Дать Мелани заснять наркосделку и защитить её и дельцов от Ярди. *Factory Fun - Помочь Мелани заснять нелегальную торговлю наркотиками, затем убить главу Ярди и его помощников. *Half Cut - Toss drugs to dealers at alleys and escape from them and rival gangs along the way. Чан Джаоминг *Sources - Kill the cameraman and kidnap Melanie for Chan Jaoming to kill. Загружаемые через Rockstar Social Club Син Шань *Deadly Xin - Gain a 3-star wanted level using a Rhino to distract the cops from Xin. *Xin of the Father - Lose a wanted level for an injured Xin and drive to instructed destination. Побочные миссии *Rampage *Riding Shotgun *Noodle Run *HoboTron *Paramedic *Vigilante *Liberty City Gun Club *Firefighter *Taxi Driver en:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars